


However Painted, I Am Made Of Stone

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Steve Rogers, Brainwashing, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Hydra Bucky Barnes, Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Switch Tony Stark, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: When they had nothing, they had each other. That was true in the Thirties, it was true in the war, and it's true now - no matter how many times they fry Steve and Bucky's brains.Tony won't let anybody win but herself, HYDRA and the rest of the world be damned.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	However Painted, I Am Made Of Stone

_He closed the door, making sure to jimmy it just so for the lock to click into place. Tenement housing wasn't the greatest, but it was all they needed. At least this place didn't leak._

_"I'm home!" He called out, hanging up his jacket, still smeared in some of the soot that came from the factory. There was no answer, which was unusual. Their dame had a dayjob, but his boy shouldn't have. "Stevie? Are you here?"_

_There came a strangled groan from the direction of the bedroom and he felt a hawkish grin spread over his lips. Steve's reedy, dazed voice was high and breathless. "Here."_

_He unbuttoned his shirt and shed it over the back of the couch, knocking the door to their bedroom open with his hip and groaning low in his throat. "Now, ain't there a pretty sight?"_

_Steve, back pressed into the bed and face almost eclipsed by the softest pillow they had, turned his head to meet his gaze. The blonde was soaked in sweat, mouth hanging open to pant and drool, eyes clouded over like this was far from his first orgasm of the evening. "Bucky."_

_He slunk up, slinging his legs over Steve's outstretched ones, and bracketing the two small bodies with his own. He tightened his thighs, relishing the shivers of pleasure, then leaned down, stroking over Steve's plush, bruised mouth with his right thumb. Steve himself didn't have so much as a coherent thought left in his head, mindlessly twisting to suck the thumb into his mouth and tongue at it._

_"She's takin' good care of you, huh? Just look at you." He felt the left side of his mouth twist up in a smirk. "Probably couldn't have fucked you into a better stupor myself, baby."_

_Steve whined, body too exhausted to move of its own volition but still wrapped in tight, wet heat that certainly wasn't done with him yet. It was clear the blonde wanted to writhe and reach up, to caress and play with the vision of his two lovers above him - Stevie always did have a weakness for a bossy brunette; the sharper their eyes, the better - but his weak body betrayed him. But that was more than fine - after all, both of Steve's brunettes had more than a little experience taking care of their triad's smallest member, and putting on a show he could enjoy when he was too exhausted to join them in any capacity._

_He wrapped an arm around her chest, pulling her back against him and mouthing at her neck as her head lolled back on his shoulder. He was certain she could feel his erection pressed against her ass, prominent as it was._

_"You've been takin' such good care of 'im while I've been gone, doll. You're such a good girl, takin' charge when he needs you." He took her earlobe between his teeth, pulling at it sharply once before sinking his teeth into the gap just behind the hinge of her jaw that always made her jolt and squeal. It didn't fail him now, either. "But I'm back home now. I can take over."_

_"All yours, Bucky-bear." She managed to toss an equally lascivious smirk over her shoulder at him._

_"That's my girl." He rewarded her with his first kiss of the evening, making her whimper and grind back into him. Steve, at the mercy of her clenching and squirming, whined high in the back of his throat, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to try and control himself, breathing heavily through his nose. He pulled back, spit strung between them, and bit at her lips one last time before settling his hands on her hips. "I didn't say to stop, now did I?"_

_Before she could move, his fingers tightened and he ground her down on Steve himself, chuckling darkly when she almost collapsed onto Steve, barely catching herself on her arms. He loved the slope of her back, her head hanging between her shoulders and a blanket of loose, dark curls cascading off her head and brushing Steve's pale, bony chest._

_"Yeah, doll, that's it." He purred. "Make Steve come. One last time."_

_He could feel her clench where his thighs were pressed to hers, her own tired muscles picking themselves back up and lifting her hips just enough to thrust back down._

_"Get rid of those filthy clothes." She managed, tossing her hair over one shoulder to glance back at him. "I know something that'll get our little Stevie off in an instant."_

_He slid back off the bed, undoing his boots with routine efficiency, kicking them off even as his hands flew to his belt, tossing aside the leather strip in short order. His pants and undershirt were quick to follow. He'd never worn undergarments - too poor for that kind of extra fabric. "Do tell. I'm always open for suggestions."_

_She lifted herself one more time, still leaning forward so he could see where she was clutching Steve, but held herself there. "Steve loves your cock against his."_

_He hesitated. "I don't have slick, doll."_

_"No, no. Put it on his hip and I'll grind against you both, and you can grind against me."_

_Under her, Steve's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his throat jumping._

_"Now there's an idea."_

_He slotted up behind her, pushing her forward more, onto her elbows. She offered Steve a light kiss he wasn't really in a mind to reciprocate. He pushed himself between her thighs, his cock brushing her outer lips and stroking alongside Steve's, picking up the wetness she was leaking. He couldn't help a breathless laugh as he began to grind._

_"Steve's going to sleep like the dead tonight."_

_She managed a laugh before a moan punched out of her, dropping her head down to rest of Steve's bony shoulder._

_"That's right. Come for me." He hissed. "Come for us, Steve, baby. I wanna feel you leak out of her when I throw her down on the bed next to you."_

_Steve must have really been keyed up - she was good at doing that to him - because his voice broke, his body seized, his fingers dug sharply into her thighs, then he promptly passed out._

_He leaned over her to look at Steve's face, trying to gauge what made him clock out, but she groaned low. "Don't worry, he just came."_

_He nodded even though she couldn't see it and made good on his promise, flipping her unceremoniously onto her back, caging her in from above._

_She was a mess herself, panting with her glorious olive skin glimmering in the low candle light. Her chest heaved with her breaths, whispy ringlets stuck to her forehead. She must have been kissing Steve a lot, her lips swollen and sweet._

_"There you are, doll." He grinned, leaning down to nuzzle their noses. She smiled back, running her hands through his hair._

_"Hey there, handsome. How was work?"_

_"Lookin' like I'll get full-time, which is good." He hummed and ducked down, licking a stripe up her neck. "Less time for this, though. And I thought you were at the base, still?"_

_"Erskine is reviewing the VitaRay right now, but he also doesn't have a candidate."_

_"I thought that Colonel-"_

_"Yeah, well, apparently their ideal candidate differs significantly. I'm almost certain Erskine would have asked me if Brass wouldn't have thrown a fit."_

_He chuckled. "You would be fantastic, I'm sure."_

_"Less talk, more orgasms."_

_"At your service, doll."_

* * *

Siberia was a colder, more desolate wasteland than the Austrian Alps, and every waking moment was a whited-out nightmare. 

And that was just when they got to see the surface world. 

They'd been woken up again not that long ago, though the mission they'd sent him on didn't seem like it really needed to be him. But then, maybe they just check in every few years to make sure the two of them were still alive. As much as one can be, living in a constant state of freezer burn. But that was neither here nor there. 

They couldn't turn her brain into mush, because that's what they needed from her. Her punishment came in the form of having to watch them torture him, reduce him to a jittery, incoherent and twitchy mess. And if she was non-compliant, she would be witness to hours of extra shock therapy, leaving him with burns and vacant eyes, so crushed they were barely blue. 

That didn't mean she didn't have other things she did, though. Half of her best weapons were hidden right here, in the metal arm she'd been tasked with designing and upkeeping. 

She looked up from his arm, where she was soldering the plates he'd broken back together, to find the Lieutenant Colonel leading an array of men in, a massive block of ice on a dolly between them. 

"Finish with the Soldier quickly. We have a new assignment for you."

She nodded, finished soldering the plate and shut it, not daring to give him the affection she usually did.

She walked over to where they laid the ice block on a metal table, and her heart froze in her chest when she saw the familiar metal disk embedded next to the body. 

"Revive him."

She leaned over the block, her gaze tracing over familiar blonde hair and pale skin, no longer so scrawny and frail. "Of course."


End file.
